1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to word processing and, more particularly, to the correction of misspelled words in documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing spelling correction systems, such as those found in many of today's word processing applications, check whether each word in a document is found in a limited dictionary database. When a word is not found in the dictionary database, the systems flag the word as being misspelled. Some systems also provide suggestions for replacing the misspelled word with its correctly-spelled counterpart, which may be determined by, for example, inserting, deleting, and/or transposing characters in the misspelled word.